creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 3
Thanks so much for the review, Banning! I'm glad you liked it and I'll let you know when I post another. }:) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:32, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarism alert Hi. I know you are part of the staff so I just thought you should know that the pasta The Curious Case of Edward Mordake is plagiarized from a text called Anomalies and Curiosities of Medicine. '' HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :My comments in case you missed them (check out this link-not to be laughed at): :PLAGARISM ALERT!!!!!! :This is a direct quote from ''Anomalies and Curiosities of Medicine. :Nobody caught this?!! Geeze, Tom Waites even wrote a song about this and it was referenced in American Horror Story. :What is sad is that such a great pasta ccould have been written with this as an inspiration. :Maybe I'll do one. :Not tonight, though, too tired. :For a modern day look at this, check out this, it is very, very, real. :http://scallywagandvagabond.com/2014/05/australian-conjoined-twins-pass-away/ Updates Just to keep you in the loop, the aforementioned issue has been resolved. The story was ripped wholesale from "Anomalies and Curiosities of Medicine" without any reference or citation. (Wikipedia even had an article on it with the recounting the story word-for-word. Whoops.) Also noticed you've had your eye on some stories and have been marking them for review for quality issues. Keep up the good work. Side note: If you stumble across a story that has some slight (but still needing correction) issues, but you don't feel it is a candidate for deletion and you plan to mark it for review; you can put this template around the categories to deactivate them while it is M4R. It is: Doing that allows us to easily put the categories when we remove the template. It's not necessary, just one of those things that can help from time to time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review Request Sure, I'll probably have time to read at around 4ish(?). I'll leave the review in the comment section. Hello, BanningK1979. I just wanted to inform you that the reviewing process of your Creepypastas will begin tomorrow, as it's the next time my schedule allows me to take a break to read them and leave reviews. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 19:50, January 28, 2015 (UTC) app Hey friend. Just wanted to bring my app to your attention. Feel free to leave your honest opinion. Jay Ten (talk) 04:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for your support B. :Jay Ten (talk) 04:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again B. I'll let you know if I need anythiing. Rollbacks rise!!! :Jay Ten (talk) 04:47, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Videos category Only add them of the article actually has a video. If you find a link, put the video in the article, then put the category. They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 19:26, January 30, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta Hi Banning. I just wanted to let you know that I just published a new pasta The Abalone Thief. I really tried to step up to bat on this one and create a high quality pasta. If you get a chance, give it a read and let me know how you like it. Thanks so much- HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 20:12, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Actually I just emailed him and asked him to read the first chapter. If he thought it was worthy of a narration, great! If not... it's all good. Also, I headed the e-mail with something that stood out. "New Long Kick-ass Pasta!" I've been trying to get him to narrate my other pastas since the beginning with no luck. Maybe my email stood out, or just dumb luck. He liked it a lot and agreed to do it by chapters. Also, I reached out to all the major narrators.. email them, comment on their work... let them.get to know your name. Even lesser known readers will give you some exposure. It's been up for less than a day and has around 7,000 hits. Your work is amazing as well man.. I know somebody will narrate it. You gotta whore it out there for awhile. As a soldier you know there is always a way. In this case, it's determination and not quitting. Thanks Bro and good luck. Let me know when it happens! Cause it will! Blacknumber1 (talk) 21:35, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Pasta Riff I sent the Riff to you. Read it, let me know what you think, and most of all, enjoy! By the way, the Pasta I chose was "They Hate Us and They Want Us To Die." Dorkpool (talk) 22:11, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Review Request Hi Banningk, I wanted to ask if it is possible for you to critique one of my stories, Thief (about 3500 words). Your opinion would mean a lot to me, as you are one of my favourite writers here (I am currently reading For Love and Hot Chocolate). Also, if you feel like it, can you give your opinion on my other story, Mother's Love (short story, less than 500 words)? I already have enough feedback for a short story such as this, but your input is always welcome. Sorry for bothering you, MrDupin (talk) 11:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks a lot Banningk, I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 16:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Fresh Pasta Hi Banning. I just posted a new story that I think you will really like: Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. It's a gnarly hippy nightmare from hell tale with a very disturbing ending. If you get a chance check it out, I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks so much for your time, advice and support HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Panel of Judges Needed for Pasta Freestyle Challenge Hey Bro, I need a few judges for a panel. I'm starting a new challenge. The Pasta Freestyle Challenge. Rules are up in my blog post. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:28, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Help! My story was deleted and I don't know why! Jay ten just deleted my story Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys- I consider it some of my best work and I don't understand why he would do that. Can you help me?HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Just wanted to say that it hasn't been deleted, it's been moved to here, as it was incorrectly capitalized. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Never mind Never mind, he just changed some of the capitals in the title to lower case. I really have no clue what's going on around here- sorry to bug you HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:28, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, if I must : ) No problem friend. Looks like I might need some popcorn for this one. If I don't get to it tonight, it's the first thing I'll read tomorrow. Jay Ten (talk) 02:05, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Helpful templates You can use this handy-dandy template to make sure readers follow your story in chronological order. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Story read and review posted I believe the headline says it all. Good job! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New story I'll read it now, sir. --GarbageFactory (talk) 05:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Finally finished reading Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. You sir are a borderline novelist. I like the way everything is set up so far, and the Lovecraftian undertones are just delicious. It reminded me of that Twilight Zone episode where the aliens came and gave the humans a book and they spent years trying to translate and it turns out to be a cookbook called "To Serve Man." I like the character, she's got some moxy. Also the end was awesome. It had a real "Avengers assemble!" vibe to it. Well done and I can't wait for part two.--GarbageFactory (talk) 13:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, Banning. I just posted a new story as well, The Fortune Teller, and would love your opinion on it. --GarbageFactory (talk) 10:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Addendum: blazed through and finished another one, A Hunting Trip, that I'd also love for you to check out. I'm still reading Tobit: The Bleeding Sky haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 11:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Banning. Thanks for the kind words and for reading both of them haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 23:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Story I started reading your story, but it will take me some time to finish. It is pretty huge and I have a Math exam coming up tomorrow (damn). I will have a review posted this weekend, I hope you understand. My apologies, MrDupin (talk) 10:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Story (The First Part of It, Anyway) I read your story, and it is awesome. I cannot wait for part 2. Review Hi Banningk, I am sorry to say that the review of your story (Tobit: The Bleeding Sky) will be pushed further back. I started reading it, but I thought it would be better if I read For Love and Hot Chocolate first, as you wrote that earlier. So, this weekend I will be leaving a review on that story and then I will start reading 'The Bleeding Sky'. I hope you are OK with this. MrDupin (talk) 20:34, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted to say thank you for that glowing review. I have been waiting my entire life for someone to say that about my writing - haha (no, seriously, I have been) I'm suprised people took to that twisted story so well. It must be the lyrical prose and the little tricks I did to make you secretly like that guy -shit, he saves a little kid in the beginning, right? Anyway, thanks again. I really appreciate how supportive you've been of my work. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:01, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Voting Question To answer your question on Empy's talk, yes, you may vote for your own pasta. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 16:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi, bro! I wanted to let you know I just posted a nasty, gnarly little piece for the freestyle finals and I think you will really like it, so if you get a chance check out The Long List. As always, I'd love to get one of your reviews (you are one of the best reviewers out there). I hope your story is coming along good. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:10, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Spinoffs/Blacklist Hey, hope all is going well. Thought I'd drop you a line to clarify a bit about the spinoffs/blacklist rules. Those are mainly applicable to stories from 2013 (if bad quality) or later. The older ones are usually grandfathered in (unless terrible). The story you just put as M4R seemed alright (in my eyes at least, although feel free to message me the issues and I can take a second look.) Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's a pain in the ass to check, but yeah, stories posted 2013 or earlier are usually alright if they have spinoff material. (Although, if you find one that is cliched/poorly written, don't hesitate to M4R it.) We seem to have this exact same issue with Lost episode and Pokemon pastas as well. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:07, February 22, 2015 (UTC) New story to read if you have the time Hey there, if and when you make the time, I'd love a review of my novella that I just posted up on the WW (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:431180). I'd love some helpful feedback. Thanks! --K0R0M0 New story Hey, Banning. Just finished this story- Walk Amongst the Living. Go ahead and give it a read when you have the time, I'm proud of it.--GarbageFactory (talk) 09:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for taking the time to read my pasta and leave those inspiring comments. Also, I wanted to let you know I posted a blog asking which is better, Kubrick's The Shining or King's. I am really looking forward to your response and am expecting a long one, given that you are such a huge King fan. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for commenting on my blog, Banning. I kind of thought you were going to defend the dark fantasy genre since your work is so indicative of that style and that we could enter into a dialogue that would highlight some of the finer differences between horror and dark fantasy. Oh well, maybe next time! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re Will do. Sorry I haven't gotten to them quickly. I haven't really been active lately, but I'm returning fully this weekend. I will read your stories before then though:) GreyOwl (talk) 10:14, February 26, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter (Response) I can't wait to read it! Dorkpool (talk) 11:56, February 26, 2015 (UTC) No Problem Wow man, that one is a beast. I'll probably convert it into an epub so I can use my ebook reader for it. I'll let you know my thoughts when I complete it. Jay Ten (talk) 17:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Read the Chapter I read the second Tobit chapter, and, like most of your work, it's awesome. Though there were a few spelling/grammar errors here or there. But it's awesome on the whole. Dorkpool (talk) 17:32, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Interview advice Hi, Banning. Empy asked me to do the interview for the writer's workshop with Mike MacDee. Holy shit is this guy amazing! I'm in awe. Anyway, since you have both been interviewed and interviewed yourself, I was wondering if you had any advice. Thanks so much HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:37, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Nomination It was an easy decision for me. It is easily one of the best stories I have ever read. I really hope this wins, good luck. MrDupin (talk) 18:05, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks so much for your great advice on the interview, Banning. That was just what I needeed. I'm plowing through this guys large amount of work, when I'm done I am looking forward to reading your latest Tolbit installment. Everyone seems real excited about it, congratuations! This MikeMacGee is now definitely one of my all time favorite writers. I don't know if you've read much of his work but the story Jozsa's Grove made me think of you because it was so evocative of those early, classic King short stories. It would easily be at home in Night Shift or Skeleton Crew. Talk to you later HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:17, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Tobit Hey Banning, I'm reading your story in pieces. What a monumental undertaking, for both the reader and the author haha. Enjoying it so far. --GarbageFactory (talk) 05:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC) New King Story Hi, Banning. Since I subscribe to The New Yorker on my kindle (if this doesn't make me a literary snob I don't know what will) I got the new Stephen King short story nine days before the general public. Do you want me to copy/paste it somewhere for you? I am going to start Blood and Obligations right this second. Take care HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:59, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Fairytale I have just written the sweetest little fairytale. It is just charming. Enjoy hehehe Rumplestilskin HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:19, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Secret Bar Dude, you never noticed the glowing review of Secret Bar I gave when I first joined the wiki two months ago! I guess you also never noticed that when people ask for pasta in their blogs I almost always mention it. Guess you've been busy writing. Will check out the others, rest assured. How'd you like the new King story? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:17, March 6, 2015 (UTC) In Torment Finished one of the stories I've been working on in the recent few months. If you'd like to take a look, it's in the Writer's Showcase for the day. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:436249 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Writer's Showcase Hey, we've been talking about the writer's showcase and we are looking for some minor help moderating it. I gave you the link so you can check it out and see if you might be interested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :The link above give the gist of it. All that you would really need to do would be to moderate it and remove threads (click on the "more" button at the end of the original post and you'll have choices like "Remove", "Close", "Move" etc.) that violate the rules and/or do not contain links to stories, are spam. If you want, I can promote you now and you can take a look around the board to see how to handle things and if you want help, you can ask me while I'm still around for the day. ::Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I really, really do hate to ask, but on the In Torment pasta, I've corrected as many punctuation and word confusion (such as "were" and "where") as I could find. I'm not asking you to help find all the mistakes, but could you give me a brief idea of what I am looking for? I've been reading over it a lot to find errors, and have been pretty much updating it every 10 minutes. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 07:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Tobit Due to a pretty tight schedule, I am still in the act of reading Tobit: Blood and Obligations. I will say it is still my absolute favorite still-running series by a longshot. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Very Much Thank you very much, banning. Seriously, you are a life saver. That was one terrible launch, probably the worst I've ever had. Even the blog for it was riddled with errors. I'll be sure to deter this as much as possible in the future. I'm very happy for your help. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 21:40, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Cliche pasta collaboration I posted a blog asking writers to collaborate on a silly pasta filled with cliches. So, I thought, what great writers haven't contributed? Naturally I thought of you. Come on, let's hear some cliches! Post right here: Words! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Perfect! Yes! The $11.22 an hour was the scariest part! Thanks, buddy. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hi Banningk, I wrote a new story, In the Woods. I tried something new with this one, going with a more fast paced approach than my previous works. If you have time, could you give it a review? I would really appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 10:48, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Hatred for jogging I'm glad I am not the only one hating jogging. Our only difference is that you run in the military and I once run half a mile at the forest next to my house. Pretty much the same thing, right? :P Anyway, thanks for reading Banning. MrDupin (talk) 09:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) New micro I just wrote a micro. 300 words. It's a silly little thing but I thought you might want to read it. The Fearless Vampire Killing Brothers HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:57, March 10, 2015 (UTC)